


New Helmet

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Magic, Mention of non-fatal electrocution, Redemption, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: The story behind Loki using his new helmet as a weapon during the final battle inThor Ragnarok.





	New Helmet

Loki hadn’t used any of his past helmets as weapons. He realized they were made of heavy metal with pointed horns, but helmets are not for taking off. Helmets are for protection. Not that Loki needed it. He wasn’t some frail Midgardian who couldn’t fight without armor. 

But helmets are also to hide behind, to make one appear impenetrable and grand, regardless of any vulnerability beneath. 

Except then Loki spent hours being electrocuted on the floor of the Grandmaster’s garage, reflecting on Thor’s words: 

_You’ll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more._

And so, it was on the way to defend his people at Ragnarok that Loki used his magic to create a new helmet. It came on and off easily because he was going to use his violence for good this time; no longer did he wish to shroud his compassion in cold, hard metal.


End file.
